Leo's Sudden Wet Dream
by furanshiin
Summary: -Based on a prompt on tumblr. Frazeleo SMUT Frank, Hazel and Leo were all sleeping in bed when Leo began to whimper and grind in his sleep. Soon, it became apparent that Leo was having a wet dream. So Frank and Hazel decided to take care of him. Dominant Frank and Hazel with Submissive Leo !WARNINGS! SMUT THREESOME ANAL SEX ORAL SEX BOYXBOY BOYXBOYXGIRL


Frank groaned and rolled over in their bed. He rubbed his tired eyes, wondering what on Earth had woken him up. Glancing at their alarm clock, he realized it was only five am. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to curl back into the sheets.

Then he heard soft whimpers coming from the middle of their bed. Frank blearily blinked his eyes open to find the source of the sound. He turned over and suddenly he was more awake than ever.

His boyfriend, Leo Valdez, was grinding into the bed sensually. The whimpers came from his mouth as he ground harder into the sheets. Frank felt his member instantly harden.

Leo was having a _wet dream_.

Oh, _gods_.

Frank peered over Leo's body to spot Hazel, still heavily asleep. She was the heaviest sleeper between all of them. She slept spread eagle with her leg hanging off the bed and some drool seeping out of her open mouth. Frank leaned over and gently shook her shoulder to wake her. It took a while but she eventually woke up.

"What? What happened?" She slurred, voice heavy from sleep.

Hazel sat up, rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed the moans beside her. She looked over to find Leo thrusting into the sheets. He moaned loudly.

"...Frank...Hazel..." he grunted.

Hazel felt a spike of arousal. She glanced at Frank, licking her lips while he nodded eagerly. They stared hungrily as Leo thrust more erratically, his moans louder and hips stuttering with every thrust. Then finally, he arched his back, screaming out his lovers' name and coming in his boxers. Leo panted, then collapsed back into the bed with a satisfied smile. Frank and Hazel looked at each other with grins.

"Leo, wake up," Hazel said, nudging the boy.

The son of Hephaestus groaned, opening his eyes reluctantly.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

Frank leaned towards him and began to attack his neck with soft kisses. Leo whined. Hazel leaned into his ear.

"You came in your pants," She hissed and bit his ear.

"Wha?" Leo realized his boxers were full of his semen. Heat rose to his face and he tried to cover it with his hands. Frank let out a breathy chuckle, stopping his assault on Leo's neck. The shorter boy's blush spread down to his shoulders. The praetor pried his hands away so he could give him a peck on his rosy coloured cheeks. Hazel giggled and also gave Leo a quick kiss.

"I can't believe I did that," muttered Leo.

Hazel snickered, "and you humped the sheets."

Leo's face turned even redder. He tried to bury his face into the pillow but Frank grabbed it. The praetor ground against Leo's leg. The brunette's eyes widened. Frank removed Leo's come stained boxers, revealing his already hard cock. Leo's breath hitched.

"Lube," Frank said and Hazel reached over their bedside to table to retrieve it.

"Wait, I want to prepare him," She whispered, sliding the bottle out of Frank's hands.

The praetor merely shrugged, laying back. Hazel opened the cap and dripped it over her fingers. Leo unconsciously opened his legs when Hazel's two digits poked at his entrance. When she pushed in, the boy keened, his hips pushing towards the fingers. Leo didn't need much preparation since they had some action earlier that day so the fingers slid in smoothly. Hazel smirked and leisurely scissored him open, watching Leo writhe and moan beneath her.

"Wow, you're so wet and open," Hazel said, her voice husky.

Frank watched as his girlfriend prepared Leo. His own cock was throbbing hard in between his legs and reached to stroke it languidly through his shorts. Watching Hazel fingering the gasping and moaning boy was a total turn on. He bit his lip, unable to hide his excitement to bury himself into Leo's tight, hot hole. Hazel turned to face Frank stroking himself. She felt herself getting wet down their herself.

"Hazel!" Leo cried when she battered his prostate, "Hazel please!"

She turned her attention back to Leo. With his cock twitching, back arching towards her fingers and his face flushed red, Hazel thought he couldn't look more edible. Hazel wanted to tease him more, to make him redder, to watch him shake as he desperately clutched the sheets to anchor himself. She wanted to see him scream her name, to twist in the sheets and to see him begging to cum. However, they could do it another time.

Hazel removed her fingers with a squelching sound. "Frank, you can go."

Frank raised a brow, "I thought you wanted to fuck him first?"

"My strap-on is in the living room," She sighed sadly, "I don't want to get it."

Frank kissed her on the lips, smiling. "Thank babe."

The praetor turned his attention to Leo who was eagerly waiting to be filled. He removed his cock from its confines, his cock springing up happily. The praetor dripped lube all over his member and positioned it at Leo's entrance.

"Hurry!" Leo whined, moving towards it.

Frank thrust in slowly, feeling that hot, velvety heat enveloping his cock. He moaned, burying himself deeper into that heat. It was so tight, gripping his cock as bottomed out. He panted, the heat becoming almost unbearable.

"Fuck," He hissed.

"Move!" Leo demanded.

Frank groaned when he repeatedly thrust into Leo's hole. The room around them became hotter as the two lovers fucked shamelessly. The sound of skin slapping and moans echoed throughout the room, heightening their arousal. Hazel laid on the bed, next to Leo, and fingered herself. She leaned over Leo's face, kissing him passionately. The girl slipped her tongue in, enjoying how Leo easily became compliant and letting her take over the kiss. Hazel gasped when she found her g-spot, hand dripping with her juices. She took her fingers out and straddled Leo.

"F-Fuck! Hazel!" Leo wailed as she lowered herself onto his cock.

She sighed, Leo's cock throbbing inside of her. Frank pushed in and out, making Hazel grind against Leo's cock. Leo wasn't as big as Frank but he was big enough just to reach her g-spot. They all moaned when Frank scraped Leo's prostate which made his hips fly up to hit Hazel's g-spot.

"Frank! No...I'm gonna cum!" The curly-haired boy wept.

Hazel swiftly removed herself from Leo's cock and wrapped her fist around it, ferociously tugging it.

Frank groaned, "Go on, cum!"

The praetor rammed into Leo's prostate, making him see stars. It wasn't long before Leo came, white, hot spurts of cum leaping out of his cock and landing on his stomach. Sated, Leo melted back into the pillows, his eyes drooping. Frank grunted, releasing his cum into Leo's hole. Despite what people say, Leo couldn't feel Frank's cum in him at all. He can feel it dripping out though.

Frank shifted towards Hazel, who still hadn't come yet. He bent over her vagina, licking a stripe from her entrance to her clit. She moaned, her hands moving to Frank's head. Dazedly, Leo watched them, feeling well fucked. Frank's tongue dipped between her folds, making her gasp. He stuck his tongue out as Hazel moved his head back and forth. She lifted her hips and tried to steer Frank's head to her clit. The praetor licked her clit and began to suck it.

Hazel shrieked and threw her head back, her body tensing as she came. She was out of breath when she settled back to the pillow. Leo kissed her shoulder. His cum was drying on his stomach.

Frank wiped his mouth then glanced at the clock. It was early eight am. _Oh well_ , he thought, _it's a day off and we'll clean up later._

He yawned before laying down on the bed again. He yanked the blanket up to cover all of them with Hazel snuggling into the pillows.

They all fell asleep happily.

 **E N D**

—edited and checked as best as I could— 12th of April


End file.
